Dance with the Devil
by Innocencie
Summary: Bella is forced to sacrifice her life for Edward. She has to stay in Volterra and face her nightmare. It is a dark story about very dark Aro. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**I would like to write some darker story about Aro and Bella. It is my first fanfic. English is not my mother tongue. I have never been in English- speaking country but I cannot let my teacher read this story because ...you will see. I really appreciate your correction and patience. **

**Stephenie Meyer owns twilight and characters in my story.**

* * *

_„__Here I stand, helpless and left for dead"_

_Dance with the devil_

_Breaking Benjamin _

I always wondered if I would see an angel of death when I am dying? Now I knew. Now I knew what he looked like. He was beautiful and terrifying like a burning star, breath away. I was not able to look at him. I was not able to raise my eyes to him, to Aro. The name itself made me tremble with fear. _Edward_, I cried mentally. I could feel his hand in mine. He was so close and yet so far.

I was standing in the middle of the large room. It was round, made out of marble, there were marble columns along the walls. The ceiling was domed and the top of the dome was filled with windows. There were no artificial lights. The only furniture in the room were three massive wooden thrones situated on the dais, flush with the curving stone walls.

"She confouned us all. She blocked our power," Aro crooned with excitement. He had a gift. He could see human or vampire mind with only one touch, every thought, every secret desire, life event or fantasy, everything was laid bare before his eyes. I was the only known exception to his gift. And that was not all. The childlike vampire Jane had failed with her gift either. She could inflict an illusion of pain. I never experienced that but I was told that it was like being burned alive. I was happy to miss that. My brain was locked.

"Isabella, would you like to stay with us?" I heard. I could not believe that. _Does he ask me to stay for dinner?_

"No, please," I whispered.

"There are rules and I´m afraid that your friends broke them. They committed a crime. You know about our kind and they left you without changing or killing. Secrecy is a rule number one in our world and breaking this rule means the death sentence. I have no choice, dear child. However, if you decide to sacrifice your life, I can forgive them. They are free to go."

"No." I heard Edward shout. "You have no right to do that."

"Of course, it is true. I should kill you and the whole coven but I want to save your lives."

I tensed. I froze and then I heard from Aro´s lips, "Felix".

Somebody shoved me away and I saw Edward lunge at Felix. It was an uneven fight. He grabbed Edward´s neck and knocked him down. Edward was immediately on his feet again and fought again. Felix punched him and Edward hit the floor. Marble cracked. Felix grabbed Edward again and forced him to go down on his knees. I knew what he wanted to do to Edward. I looked at Aro who was sitting on his throne among his two brothers Marcus and Caius.

"No!" I screamed and ran towards Aro and fell at his feet. He raised his hand to stop the guard who wanted to take me away. I was kneeling before him and begging him, "I do everything. Please let him go. Kill me, not him." My tears trickled down my cheek. I looked at Marcus. He was sitting on his throne and did not even pay attention. He looked bored. White-haired Aro´s brother Caius smiled and looked very amused when he witnessed my despair.

"Good girl," Aro whispered and smiled at me. It was predatory smile. His eyes were black. He touched my cheek, stroked my hair and then stood up and pulled me up and against him. I felt his scent and his cold body against mine. He grabbed my hair and forced my head back, exposing my throat. I whimpered. I was forced to look up at the ceiling and saw the sun shining through the windows. It was beautiful. I sighed. I thought it was probably the last thing that I saw. My heart was beating so fast that I thought it would explode. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for pain. I knew that I would die that he would kill me. I did not know if he was going to drain me or tear me apart. I wanted to cry. I wanted to beg him. I did not want to die. _No, control yourself Bella, show him no weakness_, _show him no weakness!_ I repeated that in my mind again and again. He touched the artery on my neck and slid slowly down to the collarbone. His hand was like ice. I could not move my head. My blood was frozen. I could not reach my soul. _My God, I cannot take it._ I felt his tongue licking my throat and his lips grazing my skin. He wanted to bite me. I bit my lip not to cry out. Suddenly I felt his grip relax and he released me. I collapsed exhausted on the marble floor. He looked at Edward who was still being held by Felix. "Let him go and escort him to the door. Edward, you are not allowed to visit us without my invitation."

In the blink of an eye Edward was gone. I was still at Aro´s feet. I did not understand why I was still alive. Why didn´t he kill me? I was damned. How could this happen to me? How was it possible? I only wanted to save Edward´s life.

I was trembling with fear. Everything around me was cold; marble, walls, air, creatures even sun shining through the windows.

"You can stand up, my dear. You will catch a cold." I heard Aro´s voice like an echo. I could not move, I could not stand up, I was paralysed, shocked.

"Isabella?"

I saw only a mist and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**It will be hard for Bella. She is captured by a monster. She is alone in the dark place. I would like to depict as real as possible girl´s feelings. I´m sorry for mistakes again, English is not my mother tongue and I´m not able to catch all mistakes.**

* * *

_Seven seconds to the rise. Can't believe I'm still alive. And heaven was waiting for me.  
I thought this would be the end…_

_Stairway to the skies_

_Within Temptation_

When I woke up. I found myself lying on the bed. I looked around and realized that it had not been a dream. I was not at home. I was in a room without windows. Fortunately, there were lights on the ceiling and walls. The room looked very functional and simple but very comfortable. There was a large bed with crimson bed linen in the middle of the room, a large mirror on the wall, a little writing table with one chair in the corner. There were two doors. One door was locked. I assumed that it had to be the exit. The second door led to the small bathroom, very similar to my own. I felt a pain in my chest. I started crying. I had no idea about time. How long had I been sleeping? How long had I been crying? I was in a cold sweat. My clothes were drenched. I took my clothes off and sat down under the shower. I was sitting there and letting the water run over me. It was so difficult for me to move. I was moving in slow motion. _My God help me_. I made every effort to stand up and cover myself with a towel. I went back to my bedroom and tensed. He was there, leaning gracefully against the wall.

He was wearing a black robe like a judge over his dark suit. His long black hair was restrained in clips to hold back. His skin was pale like a chalk. He looked like an angel of death like Hades. I wanted to stand before him. I wanted to regain my composure without falling to his feet again, but my knees were too weak and I collapsed to the carpet. He moved silently. I saw his black shiny shoes walking towards me. I was wearing only the towel but it was my last problem now. My whole being trembled with fear. _Calm down Bella, if he wanted to kill you, you would already have been dead. You act like a coward. Face him! Stand up! _I could not.

"My, my. It is OK. I understand your fear. It is not embarrassing to have fear from a soulless monster." His voice was mocking.

Aro extended his large pale hand to me. His eyes were smilling when he helped me stand up. "Come my dear, there is nothing to fear."

I was standing in the middle of the carpet and he was moving around me, circling me like a shark.

"Take the towel off, Isabella." Expression of his face told me that he would not argue with me. I looked at him in terror and my heart was pounding against my chest. His eyes were predatory black. He looked like as if he wanted nothing more than consume me. I hesitated to obey. I was just standing and staring at him with dread in my eyes.

"Do what you are told." His voice was cold, arrogant."Terrified, innocent Bella what did you do that you deserve this torture?"

Tears trickled from my eyes and I let the towel slide down my body, baring me to his gaze. I crossed immediately my hands on my breast. Aro's merciless eyes trailed over my exposed curves. He stood four steps before me and took in every detail. I could not take it any longer so I went down on my knees to cover myself more efficiently.

"Do not cover yourself, Isabella."

Then he knelt down beside me. "I´m three thousand years old. I thought that I had seen and heard everything that I had experienced everything," he whispered and I felt his breath stroking my neck. "I have never seen somebody like you, somebody so fragile but so strong and so brave. I have never encountered something like your gift," he spoke soft. He ran his fingers over my spine. That gave me goose bumps.

"I´m not strong. I´m terrified," I whispered.

"Courage is not absence of fear, Isabella." He touched my naked shoulders and caressed them. His fingers caressed my neck. "You gave up your life for Edward."

"It is natural to be able to die for somebody you love." I turned my head to meet his eyes and found there his admiration.

"Like I said, very brave." His hand slid down my spine to my small back, rubbing circles and then continued to my butt. His fingers caressed my skin. His touch was so gentle but his hands sucked warm from my body. I was cold. I vibrated visibly with fear and cold. He was watching me enraptured.

I tensed. "Please, let me go!" I could barely speak.

"Hush my dear, just relax. I do not want to break you." He smiled at me.

No, he had told me a lie. He wanted to break me, enslave me and take my soul.

I tried not to panic. "Why am I here, my Lord?" I asked politely. I tried to sound very polite and watched my mouth, because I did not want to make my enemy of Aro.

"You will become one of us. I want to have you in my guard."

I thought that I had missed some important piece of information. "Me? But…but..I´..I´m but" I really tried to say something, but I was not able to put sentence together. I did not want that. I could not imagine spending an eternity in this monsterball. "No, no, please don´t. I cannot live in the place like that. I cannot spend eternity here. I love sun, meadows and woods. I miss my father. I want to go back to Forks. I want to go home. Let me go home, please." Tears were streaming down my face.

"Do you want? Oh, my dear," he sighed. "I have no desire to hurt you, little one, but I do not accept refusals. You promised me to do everything for Edward´s life. Can you remember?"

"I can remember," I whispered. "But…not that. I thought I would die."

"Die?" He asked with disbelief. "No, that will not do." Aro sighed and shook his head. "You are very intriguing, Isabella. You have no idea how much." He leaned over me he was so close. I could feel the coldness of his skin. It made me shiver. I felt so vulnerable. That was exactly what he wanted.

„Please, do not do that to me. Can I get dressed?" My voice turned to a whisper.

He leaned backwards so he could see my face and regarded me. "No, not yet," he said finally. "This is not the end, Isabella." He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up. I was guided by him to the writing table. He forced me to lay down, bend my knees and spread my legs. I tried to cover myself with my arms and pressed my legs against his grip, trying to get them together.

"Relax, do not make me force you." His voice was cold. He threatened me. His voice and expression was so intimidating.

I obeyed. I closed my eyes, clenched my jaw, my fists and bit my lips. I was totally rigid. I felt his fingers sliding over my labia to the hymen. His finger pressed against my hymen to test its firmness.

"How a rare treasure you are, Isabella." His voice turned to a dark whisper.

I was expecting a pain, shaking on the table. He regarded me carefully. I felt fear, shame, humiliation but I did not feel being sexually abused by him. It was strange.

He took his fingers off my body. "You can get dressed now, my dear. Have a nice day." He smiled at me then he turned round and exited my room.

I slid off the table. He had only examined me. Why? Why did he want to check my innocence out?

I was alone again. I was still in shock when I was putting my clothes on. I felt a lack of choices. I could not even think straight. I could not breathe, I was suffocating. I clogged my mouth with the towel and shrieked. It was a hysterical scream. I clenched my fist, pounded on the floor until I was exhausted then I was only lying and crying. My tears were running down. I was hurt, so hurt. It was so painful. I felt stings in my chest. I felt very sharp pain pulsing through me, like somebody was stabbing me.

I was lying on the floor without moving. I ate and drank nothing. I was not sleeping only lying without expression. I wanted to die. I wanted to be released. I was waiting for an angel of death to come and collect me. Someone entered my bedroom. I wanted to lift my head from the floor but I did not have the strength.

It was Alec. He tried to talk to me. He tried to force me to stand up and eat something but I refused. He was scared. I did not understand why. Two other vampires entered my room. One of them was Jane. She was beautiful like a little angel. She and her brother Alec had been turned at the age of 13. They had been burning at stake when Aro had saved and turned them. They were nothing but loyal to him and able to give up their lives for him without thinking, like the rest of the guard. "She is going to die," Jane said without emotions.

"Master will kill us," Alec cried out. His eyes were filled with fear.

"I will inform him," the second female vampire said with wavering voice.

Later I found out that the girl was Renata. She was Aro´s shield against physical attacks. She was able to divert them and so she was serving as his personal bodyguard. I liked her. She was different. There was no blood lust in her. She only tried to protect the devil himself.

Aro arrived in a few minutes and regarded my pitiful form carefully. "Why didn´t you tell me earlier?" he asked with accusation and all vampires flinched. They had no answer. "Has she eaten and drunk anything you've brought to her?"

Vampires backed up in fear. It was not often he had such a reaction to bad news.

"How long has she been in such a state?" Vampires were only staring. „Answer for goodness sake!" He shouted out and grabbed Jane hand to get the answer. „Human child, is this your attempt to get out of my grasp? Isabella, it is time to stand up and eat." he commanded me.

_Go to hell. _I didn´t move. I utterly ignored him.

He was waiting and regarding me with rage in his red eyes. It was like an eternity and then he said calm, "I see you need some motivation, dear one. Jane my dear, take my jet, Felix and Demetri and bring me please Edward´s head." He paused. "Today. We will not burn his body, only tear him to pieces and then we will see. We can scatter his pieces around the world or my brother Caius can play with his torn remains. He loves to do that."

His voice echoed in my head. I felt a wave of heat surging through my body. I jumped up so fast that my head could not take it and I collapsed to the carpet again.

"O my dear, slowly you will be dizzy." He helped me to my feet. I moved to the table and started drinking and eating quickly.

"Slowly, slowly." He tried to calm me down. He was not amused. He didn´t laugh not even smile. He was relieved. Why? Was I so precious?

"What about Edward?" I asked with my mouth full.

He took his time and was regarding me silently. Our eyes were locked. He was so distant, so reserved as nothing could touch him. The expression of his face was serene but there was no mercy in his gaze. "Jane." He turned to the little vampire. I held my breath and closed my eyes whilst I was waiting for his sentence. "The mission is canceled for now." That was a load off my mind. Jane huffed with displeasure. It seemed that Jane wanted Edward´s death.

So I had no choice. _My God, I cannot even die. I cannot kill myself_. There was no mercy in Aro. He was cruel. He was evil.

"Isabella, that was the last time you tried to jeopardize my plans. I don't give second chances but I will make one exception because of you. Don´t forget that," he whispered in my ear.

"I cannot take the pressure anymore," I whispered. "I´m too weak. I´m terrified. I´m trapped in the darkness alone. It is like I am standing at a great precipice with no one to pull me back and my only step means that I smash myself. But suddenly I saw light in the darkness and hope. I knew it was possible to die. I could beat you. I could win. I could save my soul. But it was only an illusion. It was not real. I´m lost, trapped, damned. My hope is on fire." I was sobbing. I could not control myself anymore. I was not able to keep my pain inside.

"Isabella." He touched my cheek and caressed my jaw. He pressed my weak body against his. I didn´t protest because I could not. Despite he had done to me, I could not help but lean to him.

"I will not let you die. Never," he whispered.

I tensed. It was so beautiful. His touch was so soft. He made me feel something. I desperately needed to feel something. I had no idea what I should think about that. It was probably a test. He tried another approach. I had to confess myself that it really worked.

"Give in, submit, don´t fight. Why do you continue to fight when you know that all hope is lost?"

I was so tired, so sleepy. I heard his voice from afar.

"There is always hope," I whispered and my tears trickled down. My God, I wanted nothing more but to give in. I wanted to find some comfort in his embrace. It was not real it was not possible. _What is going on?_ I mentally shook myself. I was weak and I was aware of my loss. _No, no, wake up, Bella wake up, wake up,! You are stronger! No, I am not going to lose_. I looked into his eyes. "No. I will not bow even if I know that all hope is lost. I will fight as long as I live, as long as I breathe, until my heart stops beating. I will never give up," I said with a finality that surprised even me.

"What?" The full force of his gaze was upon me. I had never seen anything more terrifying before. I held my breath.

"I will have you in the end. You will belong to me. I always get what I want."

"I do not deserve such a passion, my Lord," I whispered, bowed my head to cover my tears and fear in my eyes but my voice was steady.

"You will deserve that. I feel that you will be a treasure for me, my dear." With these words he stood up and left my room.

I felt momentary relieved. He was not able to take my will from me. Maybe he would kill me in the end.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reviews.**

**The picture "bridge to the underworld, river Styx, cross it and you are with Hades" in this chapter is not mine. It is from The Collection of Isabella Swan by ****UnholySpectacle ****although it is in different context. I hope she will not mind that I borrowed it. I absolutely love that fanfic.**

**This youtube video "Aro and Bella Dark passion" reminds me atmosphere in my story. **

** watch?v=olKKpqoMejQ**

* * *

_My hope is on fire, my dreams are for sale I dance on a wire I don't want to fail…._

_Lost_

_Within Temptation_

I had no idea, how long I had been in Volterra. I had lost track of time. Everything was the same all the time. I hated to be here. My nightmares were worse. I could not sleep. I saw Edward´s torn body. I saw the Cullens on fire in my nightmares. I even dreamt about my father, about his dry bloodless body. He was murdered by Aro in my nightmares whilst I was watching and screaming. I could not eat, move or even breathe. I missed Edward, the Cullens, my parents. I was homesick. I felt like a zombie and I really could not see my future in this dark place. I was scared all the time. I could hear humans screaming. Humans like me were murdered in this place. I wished the castle would burst into flames. It was unbearable. I thought that I would become insane. I tried to make some exercises or read books but I could not shake the stress.

I had always wanted to be a vampire before. I could not count how many times I had begged Edward to change me. I could not count how many times he had told me that I had not belonged in his world. He had refused to destroy my soul. I did not believe that vampires had no souls. I did not believe in hell. I could remember Edward´s adoptive father Carlisle, the golden angel. He was a pure creature, more human than I was. It was impossible that he was damned. Carlisle never killed a human. I admired him and I wanted to be like him. How could I possibly be like him? I was not strong enough but I believed that he could help me and teach me to control myself. I was sure that I would manage newborn period with Carlisle´s guidance. But I was here in Volterra with this monster, with Aro. I was scared what I would become. I was terrified what the darkness could do with my soul. I remembered how Edward´s brother Jasper had lunged at me when I had accidentally cut myself and how Alice had exited the room not to see my blood. They were my friends and they were craving for my blood. I was definitely sure that I would become a killer. I would rather die than be like Aro and these monsters.

Aro visited me regularly and tried to break me. I displeased him regularly, because I refused his tempting offer again and again. But I showed him respect. I stood up when he entered my room, bowed my head, bent my knees, dressed in an ancient robe I looked like a greek goddess. Aro provided dresses and I wondered why he had chosen this fashion. Maybe because he had been young and he had been a human when women had dressed like that. I wondered what kind of man he had been. He had probably been a traditional man who had treated women like slaves. I always remembered what I was. I did what I had been told. I addressed him properly. I never flinched under his touch. He stroked my hair, caressed my shoulders, neck and face. He loved touching me but he never crossed the line again. I appreciated that. I was aware of the fact that I was at his mercy.

I thought about my friends. I wondered if my psychic friend Alice had vision about me, if she knew that I was still alive. How was Edward? He had to be devastated. I was so tired, I did not want to sleep because of my nightmares but I fell asleep anyway and had a dream again.

I walked down the dark corridor. There were torchs attached to the walls. I smelled mould and humidity in the air. I was barefoot, dressed only in a silk white nightgown. I felt the cold air drifting around me and saw flames dancing against the wall. I looked at the other side of corridor. There were heavy, wooden, large double-doors in front of me. It were the same double-doors as in the throne room. I saw light streaming through the gaps. I moved like in trance. I had to open the door. I had nothing else in my head only this thought. I slowly pushed the heavy, metal knob and the door opened with creak. I saw a strange landscape in front of me. Everything here was like dead. I could hear nothing, no noise whatsoever, no birds, no animals or even wind in the trees. The air was saturated with something which was not possible to describe. It was like nature before the storm, but there was something more terrifying, more dangerous. I kept walking. There was a river shrouded in the mist and trees on the shore. The trees were bare. The scenery was not from my world. It sent me shivers down my spine. "I know what it is. It is a bridge to the underworld. It is the river Styx," I whispered.

"Yes, cross it and you are with Hades?" I heard behind me.

It was him. He was standing there, wearing his dark robe and the Volturi crest around his neck. I cried out and opened my eyes wide. It was only a dream. I comforted myself. Dream? Did I wake up? No. I was living my nightmare.

Renata stormed into my room. "What happened Bella?" She asked with concern.

Renata had been assigned by Aro to take care of me. She was with me all the time or she was standing behind my door. Her job was to protect me more from myself than from other vampires. Aro had ordered them not to touch me and his wishes were always met. Nobody even dared to look at me, they just ignored me.

"I am fine. I had a nightmare. It was only a terrible dream." I exhaled.

Renata looked at me compassionately and pursed her beautiful lips. She was very lovely, looked very fragile, her long thick black hair brushed her shoulders. She had very dark maroon eyes and pale complexion. She did not feed regularly. She was able to control her thirst and feed only to survive or when Aro commanded her. She did not enjoy killing people but feeding on animals was without question, because Aro would never allow that. Why? I did not get it.

"Bella, I know what you feel because I was exactly in your situation. I was already a vampire that is true, but I did not want to be here. I lived with my uncle Luca and my family and I was really happy, but master was interested in my gift and my uncle made me follow him. It was not easy. I can still after thousand years remember my pain. Nevertheless, now I think it was the best thing that could happen to me. I am really very happy to be here with master and I want nothing more, but to stay in his guard. You will feel the same thing after he turns you."

_My God, she is completely brainwashed._ I gulped. _That will not happen to me_. My tears trickled down my face. _No, I will not allow that. He will not rape my soul._ _My God, I have never been religious but now I need your help. Take me from this place. _

Renata was very sensitive and knew what was going on in that mind of mine. "Don´t be afraid Bella. I believe that God has a plane for all of us and nothing happens without his permission." She hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"You told me that you were happy with Aro."

"Yes." She shrugged her shoulders. "I would do absolutely everything for him."

"Absolutely everything?" I raised my eyebrows and I regretted immediately.

"What?" She blurted out. She understood what I meant. "Of course not, he is married and he has never asked indecent things. He is not abusive at all. What made you ask? " She stared at me.

"I am sorry Renata. I am just confused." I hoped that she would believe me. Of course, she would. She thought that her beautiful master was an angel.

"What about his wife?"

"What do you mean?"

"Will I meet her? Is she like a sort of queen here?" I was not really interested but I wanted to divert her attention from my stupid question.

"No, she is not like a queen. There are three leaders master, Marcus and Caius. Master´s and Caius´s wives are locked up in the tower all the time. I have not seen them for centuries. You will not meet them. They have their guard, one of them is Corin. She has a special mental power. She makes them satisfied with their situation. Master visits his wife, when he needs ….you know." She smiled embarrassed.

I gulped. Aro´s own wife was locked up in the tower like a prisoner and he used her only for sex?

Renata saw horror in my eyes and tried to explain me this situation. "He tries only to protect her. Marcus´s wife and Aro´s sister Didyme was killed centuries ago and Marcus has never recovered."

"Oh." It was the only thing I was able to say. He was really a cruel, merciless creature. Will I be locked up somewhere and forced to spend an eternity this way too?

"Tell me more about Corin. Does she effect like a drug?" I was really interested because Aro could use Corin against me.

"Yes, like a drug and there is a side-effect. The state, that she induces, is addictive. We are very careful not to be exposed to Corin too long because then we could not be without her like the wives. They are unable to leave the tower."

"My God." I sighed. "He can use her on me!"

"He tried it but her gift doesn´t work on you. You are very special Bella. I think you are a sort of shield. I´m a physical shield. I can induce some kind of force field. When somebody wants to attack me or Aro, he simply find himself going a different direction than he planned, with a confused memory what he actually wanted." She smiled soft. "But Aro can read my mind and I am not immune to Jane or Alec. I think you are a different kind of shield and your power could be very useful."

I sighed heavily. I was grateful that their gifts did not work on me. It would be so easy for him to get me. I will use my power. I will figure out something. I promised myself to get out of this monsterball.

**The picture "bridge to the underworld, river Styx, cross it and you are with Hades" in this chapter is not mine. It is from The Collection of Isabella Swan by ****UnholySpectacle**


	4. Chapter 4

_I walk against the stream fight for what I believe in. I run towards the end trying not to give up._

_Lost_

_Within Temptation_

This day was very special because Renata escorted me to the library. I had never seen something like that before. The Voltury library was a cavernous room, made of white marble. There were row upon row of wooden book cases filled by old books. They were bound in leather and ornamented with gold. They looked like a thousand years old. It was amazing. I walked through aisles and looked around. There were comfortable sofas, ancient chairs in deep maroon and tables made from dark wood in some places among the rows. I thought I had died and I was in heaven.

„Bella, master needs me now." Renata distracted me. „Stay here, you are not allowed to leave this place because it is very dangerous. Do you understand?" Renata was overprotective. It had something to do with her gift. I wondered if she had commanded Aro like me.

I nodded and started walking through the labyrinth. My attention was attracted to very old volumes and I wanted to reach them when I heard voice behind me.

"I would not do that. They are original manuscripts, priceless. Aro has been collecting them for three thousand years."

I flinched and looked at him." I did not know that. You startled me."

"I´m sorry. I did not want to do that. My name is Eleazar and I´m a friend of Carlisle." He smiled at me.

I steeled myself and walked toward him, trying not to show my fear. It was nice that he was a friend of Carlisle but Aro was a friend of Carlisle too. When I was close enough I could see his eyes. They had golden colour. I thought that I would cry for joy. I felt so strong affinity towards him that I had the feeling of falling in love with him. He looked beautiful. He was tall, his body was strong and his shoulders broad. He had dark lustrous hair. I could not help but jump. "You are here to save me!"

"No." He dropped his eyes and paused. "I am not here to help you out. I´m sorry, Isabella that I raised your hope. I only work for Aro time to time."

My joy disappeared and my hopes were dashed. I sat down on the sofa. I sobbed, covering my eyes lest he saw my tears.

"Do not cry, Isabella. Everything will be fine in the end. You will see that." He tried to hush me.

"Everything will be fine. What do you mean? Will he let me go in the end? Or will I die in the end?" I was exasperated.

"No, you will be a member of the guard in the end and you will not mind."

"Why are you here? Do you know something about The Cullens?" I raised my head and looked at him with a glimmer of hope.

"No, I only know that they are alive. They do not speak about you but I´m sure that they think of you."

"Do you think that they will help me?" I whimpered.

"Isabella, regarding your transformation, there is no other way. I hate to say that because I know life here. I lived here centuries ago."

"Were you a member of the guard? How come Aro let you go?" I was surprised.

"He did not but he enabled me to live in Denali and have my own coven. Of course, in exchange for that I serve as a consultant when he needs me. It is not like you can leave the Volturi."

"Great, that is absolutely great!" I was surprised how angry I was. I did not feel fear at this moment only hatred.

"Calm down that is not much help."

"Why are you here? What is your specialization?" I tried to repress my emotions but I failed.

"My specialization is to find out what your specialization is."

"What is my specialization?" I did not understand.

"I am able to find out if the person has a gift or some power and you are very gifted."

"What power? Will my power help me out?"

"Bella, I am not allowed to speak about it. You have to ask Aro. I am sorry but I have to go now. It was nice to meet you." He turned around and disappeared.

He left me behind. "No, wait, please. Do not leave me here? Can I see you again?" I pursued him exiting the library, and ran down the dark corridor but he was gone.

The corridor was like a labyrinth after a few bends and junctions I was lost. It was like in my dream. I kept walking. The corridor was darker and darker. I shivered with cold because the sleeveless robe could not protect me against cold.

After a while I came to another junction and there were stairs to the underground. It was not the right way because I could not remember going upstairs with Renata but I was drawn this way. I knew that it was foolish but I did not know where my room was anyway, so why would I not listen to my heart? I shook my head. I knew that I was stupid. I was in this prison because I listened to my heart in the first place. If I had listened to my brain, I would have stayed in Forks safe and sound. I took one torch from the wall to get some light because there were no torchs or other sources of light downstairs. I moved very slowly because the stairs were slippery. Air was saturated with humidity, mould and rust. There was another junction, I chose the left way. I tried not to look around because of my fear of rats, mice and spiders. I shook my head again I had fear of spiders? I was in vampire´s nest.

I saw large, wooden, double-doors in front of me, the same doors like in my dream and like in the throne room. "My God," I whispered. It was too late to go back because I was not able to find anything, even the stairs. I moved very slowly and pushed the knob. I expected a dead landscape but there was a large gothic hall, light streaming from somewhere. I put carefully the torch in a bearer on the wall.

It was like from a horror movie. There were pictures of demons on the walls and statues covered with dust. Everything was like thousand years old. I did not watch my steps, tripped and fell. I struggled to my feet again and noticed that I had wounded my knee. It was painful and started bleeding. I tried to clean the wound with my white dress. _Great._ _That is what I need right now, to bleed._

There was another door on the other side of the hall. I gathered my courage and opened the second door. I saw a large incredibly beautiful room. I noticed an ornate bed on the far left. It was covered in crimson, embroidered with the golden thread. _Whose room is it?_ The owner had to have an exquisite taste. Everything in the room was in harmony, paintings, satin curtains, persian rugs even the scent. The scent was so familiar. I knew the scent. "Aro" I gulped. My blood throbbed in my veins. Yes, I was in his room. Panic overtook me. I spun around ready to flee but it was too late. He was already standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here, Isabella?" He tilted his head, waiting for my respond.

"I …I …my Lord …I got lost." I managed to sputter out.

"But how is it possible that you found this place?" He raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"I do not know I just walked? It must be coincidence."

"It is happy coincidence. Do you know how dangerous is to roam this place? Where is Renata?"

"She was with you and…"

"and you should have waited in the library. Right?" His voice was cold.

"Yes," I whispered and dropped my eyes. I actually felt guilty.

"Why do you disobey so frequently? Hmmm?" He raised his eyebrows. "And what is that?" He pointed his finger at my knee.

"I´m sorry, I tripped and fell." Then I felt guilty even of my bleeding.

"Come." His fingers beckoned me closer. He indicated me to sit on the large writing table, so I did. He was regarding me. I trembled, my heart was pounding against my chest. I did not like writing tables anymore. I bowed my head, my hair fell before my face and he brushed it back.

"Do not fret, my dear," he murmured. "I will not hurt you."

I wanted to believe him.

He raised my legs and turned me 90 degrees to the left, so my legs were on the table, bent. He rolled up the dress over my knees. I gulped and clenched my fists.

I noticed my blood trickling from the wound down my shin. He put his icy cold lips on my shin, licking and grazing my skin then he moved to the wound and sucked. That gave me goose bumps. The coldness of his lips was anaesthetic. I gasped and closed my eyes.

"Are you cold?" I noticed that he had stopped treating my knee and his fingers had been trailing up my thigh pushing the dress even higher.

My first reflex was to push the dress down but I restrained myself because I was afraid of making him angry. Nevertheless, I had no underwear. He provided only robes but never underwear. I asked Renata for some panties, but she told me that it had not been allowed. I was not allowed to wear any underwear. I was naked under the silk dress. He did it on purpose. He made me vulnerable as much as possible.

"Yes, I´m very cold, my Lord," I whispered in the softest voice and clutched the edge of the dress tightly in my hand. He took his hand off my thigh.

I was relieved.

He put his thick cloak on my shoulders and wrapped it around me. "What should I do with you now, my sweet Isabella? Could you tell me that?" His voice was soft. He was not angry anymore.

I did not give him the answer but I changed the subject. "Today I met a vampire in the library." I started very slowly.

"Yes?" He looked at me puzzled. "What did he tell you?"

"He told me that you were the only one who could tell me something about my gift." I remained silent about the rest of our conversation but I was sure that he had already known everything.

"You are very special, Isabella. That is all you need to know. You will see yourself after your transformation how special you are." Then he took me in his arms like a baby like I weighed nothing and brought me to my room. His cloak was warm and I felt safe which was ridiculous but I could not help. I closed my eyes and drifted off when he was gliding with me through the corridor.

* * *

**Again I´m not native speaker. I´m sorry for mistakes. I hope you will like it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Would you like to know what Aro thinks?**

* * *

_I hear you breathe so far from here I feel your touch so close and real_

_And I know my church is not of silver and gold_

_Its glory lies beyond judgment of souls_

_The Sacrament_

_H.I.M._

I was sitting alone and quiet in my study. I looked at the chessboard in front of me. I could not concentrate on the game. I was with Isabella in my mind. I imagined naked Isabella before me again and again. She was not as perfect as Sulpicia was as a human but my reaction to her pure, innocent beauty was incomparable. She was not as well shaped as Sulpicia. She did not have large breasts. She was slim, her legs were long and breasts small. I recalled her scent and the warmth of her body. I clenched my fist and banged on the table.

"What are you doing, Aro?" Caius stood in the doorway. That was not what I needed. I was so fed up with him. We were together for three thousand years and I felt that I needed some sort of vacation.

"I didn´t hear you knock," I said it in a colder voice than I wanted.

"I did twice." He was angry. It was his normal state, so everything was fine. "What about the girl? Are you going to turn her?" he asked impatiently.

"No, not now. She still resists."

"What are you talking about? You are not able to deal with one pitiful human!" He shook his head. "Give me her for one day and she will be begging you for the transformation."

"And then? After I turn her and she will become a vampire? Then what? I´m sure that she is a shield. She is still a human and Edward can´t read her mind, I can´t read her either, Chelsea can´t bond her, Jane can´t stop her and Corin can´t make her satisfied. We all failed." I grinned widely. "We have no idea what her gift means and how it will develop after her transformation. She can run away, she can betray us or destroy somebody. We know nothing about her now. We have to get her. She has to submit. I have to break her but peacefully."

Caius panted as usual. He wanted to torture her, of course. I was disgusted by him.

"You will not touch her. She belongs to me. I have some plans how to get her. I need her trust and love if it is possible."

"So be it but I will never understand you, Brother," he responded and walked away.

I was alone again. I cast my mind back to Isabella. I could visit Sulpicia but it was not the same. I disliked her scent, her thoughts and everything about her. I was frustrated.

I spoke with Eleazar about Isabella. I desperately needed to know more about her gift. Eleazar could recognize not only gifted Vampire but human as well. Isabella seemed to be a mental shield, but he was neither able to say how strong she could be nor if she would be able to protect others. Nevertheless, I could speak from my own experience with Jane and Alec. Their power had been manifested before their transformation and they were the most powerful weapons I had ever had. I knew that she would be special. No, I was wrong she was already special.

I had to see her. I visited her regularly whilst she was sleeping. I found myself walking down drafty corridors toward Isabella´s room.

Renata was standing in front of her door as usual. She bowed her head in a show of respect when she saw me coming.

"Renata, my angel you can go now. I´m going to stay with her this night as usual." Renata bowed her head again before turning and leaving.

I like Renata. She did not speak to much, followed my orders and provided me unquestionable service.

I entered Isabella´s room and approached her bed. She was not covered. There was totally dark in the room, no windows only artificial lights and they were turned off. If she woke up, she could not see me. The room was well aired by ventilation system but her scent was everywhere.

Straps of her nightgown slipped down baring her chest and the lower part rolled up baring her legs. I restrained myself from touching her. I sat down in the chair, watching her like Edward had done before. I felt disgust but I should thank him for his restraint. He barely kissed her so she is all mine. I was quite taken with her.

She smelled delicious her blood called me. _No, I do not need her blood_. I growled. _Why do I torture myself like that?_ _I should change her. I really should take a risk._ I had risked before. I was used to taking what I wanted by force.

Isabella stirred slightly and moaned. She had to have a dream. I could not remember dreaming in my human life.

She cried out. I wanted to comfort her. Nevertheless, I could not show weakness.

Marcus tried to persuade me to change her immediately. He was sure that she would accept that after all. The Compulsion should sit on her after her transformation. I would become her maker.

She was so complicated and made me nothing but trouble. I looked at her resentfully. I felt like she had some power over me, like I was not free in my judgement anymore. Perhaps it was bad idea to keep her.

The way she looked at me. She forced me to see the monster that I was. I had never minded being a monster. I had been proud of that until I met her. My peace of mind was gone. Her pale throat, her eyelids like two rose-petals, her body trembled with disquiet. I could almost feel her skin under my fingers. I swallowed venom that was gathered in my mouth.

_I have to deal with it. My God, after all she is only a food._


	6. Chapter 6

_Where is the edge of your darkest emotions? Why does it all survive? Where is the light of your deepest devotions? I pray that it's still alive._

_Where Is the Edge_

_Within Temptation_

I was eating dinner when somebody knocked on my door. I did not answer but the person came in anyway. Heidi, slim, mahogany-haired, always smiling a member of the guard. She was very useful because of her power, of course. Almost everybody here was somehow special. She was not only very beautiful but she had a special scent. Humans were attracted to her and followed her like sheep without thinking. She organized trips, holidays, special events and all this staff to get humans to Volterra. Aro had slaughtered all members of Hilda´s coven to get her.

There was another vampire in the Volturi coven, Chelsea. She was able to create or destroy bond between persons. She bonded vampires with Aro. Not all of them needed such a manipulation. Some of them very appreciated to be a part of the Volturi, some of them were grateful, because Aro had saved their lives. He had not saved their lives because of them, but because of their gifts. However, when you were burning at stake, so everything counted. Chelsea could not destroy strong bonds in families or between mates, which was the reason why Heidi´s mother Hilda and her family had had to die. Their bonds had been too strong and Aro did not take defeat well.

I tried to seal my ears not to hear humans screaming. Men, women, children were slaughtered here. Their bloodless bodies were burned in a furnace.

"It will take only a minute. They will be dead soon," she explained the situation to me and then she handed me a blue sleeveless dress, high-heeled shoes and I got a lacy luxurious underwear. I was bewildered.

"Get dressed. Master expects you immediately in the garage. I will escort you." Her tone was polite but very cold.

"Why?" I needed to know more.

"He commanded and you will obey. That is all you need to know. Do you understand? Aro hates waiting, " she said impatiently.

The dress fit me perfectly. I coiffed my long dark hair into a twist. I looked very ethereal. Heidi escorted me to the underground garage. Aro was waiting for me in a fancy car with tinted windows. Edward had the same brand.

"Lovely Isabella, allow me to tell you that you look fantastic today," he crooned.

I had no idea how to respond so I said only, thank you and got into the car.

Wenn we reached the highway, it was already dark. I understood that it was not thinkable for Aro to be outside during the day. A silly thing, the king of the underworld was buried alive in his castle and he could not leave the fortress whenever he wanted. They had immortality but they were not free at all.

I thought about his wife again. _What does she mean to him? Does he love her? How can he treat her so terribly?_ I looked at him from the corner of my eye. He seemed very happy. What made him so beam? He looked beautiful when he was really happy, when he was not wearing the mask of cheerfulness. Maybe he had killed some enemy or something like that.

His expression was so unstable and I doubted about his sanity. He was a dark, dangerous, consuming, compelling and charismatic predator. My heart sped up.

On the one hand I hated the power he had over me. I was terrified and ashamed, whilst I was standing and lying naked before him. I was shocked after that but on the other hand when I recalled how his eyes had been trailing over my body, how he had been watching me, his hungry expression, his touch, his fingers sliding down my back_…..shut up whore. They call it Stockholm syndrome and it is the best way to hell._

"Something is wrong, sweetheart?" He took his eyes off the road.

It was for the first time during the trip that he deigned to speak to me.

"No, I just remembered something," I answered very politely. I was nervous when he was so close. I did not know what he was up to. I was not afraid of death it would be mercy, but this uncertainty of what could happen to me, was unbearable.

"Are you thinking about our encounter?" He smiled like he knew that.

No, he only guessed. I decided.

"What? I do not know what you mean."

"You are a terrible liar." He was so amused, so self-confident.

_Bastard._

"I am not able to read your mind but your body is open. You are like glass. I can hear your heart beating, your breath, I can smell you." He looked at me enraptured. "I should say that I´m sorry to hurt you. Maybe I´m but I would do it again." His voice turned to a dark whisper and he pulled over the car and then he turned to me.

I dropped my eyes. I was embarrassed. I licked my lips. He enjoyed making me vulnerable. He touched my cheek. His fingers slid under my chin and forced my eyes to look at him. "Look at me Isabella."

"Please," I whispered but looked at him. I met his gaze and froze. The passion in his eyes hit me. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Since I became vampire, I have been unable to touch anybody without reading his mind. I cannot switch it off. I love my gift. It is very useful but sometimes it is very difficult to live with that power. Your silent mind is something very desirable, seductive and alluring," he whispered.

_My God, what else?_ OK, I believed him but the last thing I wanted to discuss was his sexual life. I tried to divert his attention. "Where are we going?" I was desperate.

"You are so pretty curious thing. I want to be with you to get to know you. Volterra is not the best place for so sensitive human like you. We can do what you want. We can visit galleries if you wish, go to cinemas or sitting in the park. It is up to you."

I was impressed but I was not stupid. I knew that it was only a game. He wanted my trust, he wanted to manipulate me but I would be careful.

His expression changed he switched into his childlike mode. He informed me that he had reserved a hotel room and we would stay there during the day, because sunshine made him sparkly. I found out that Heidi had packed my staff and my luggage was in the trunk. I hoped that I would get my own room.

We arrived at hotel at two AM. I had never seen a hotel like this before. It was for rich klients only. We got a large suite with two bedrooms and one living room.

I entered the bathroom and my eyes popped. The bathroom was like made out of marble but I was not sure. The floor was dark green, walls had green colour too but a different shade. The large bath looked like a pool and invited me to relax. I chose to run a bath instead of taking a shower . I poured the fragrant herbs mixture into the bath, sat down and relaxed. My door was locked and I hoped that Mr. Volturi would not break the lock, although it would be physically no problem for him.

Everything was so quiet in the hotel, like nobody was staying here, like we were completely alone. It made me shiver but I knew, it was only psychological, because if he wanted to do something to me, nobody could do anything to stop him.

I submerged and let the water close over me. The place was so quiet no humans´ screaming. _Thank you God for this_. Maybe Renata was right, when she had told me, that everything was with God´s permission. Maybe it was my opportunity to flee. No, it was not. He would kill Edward.

I finished my bath and went to my room. I sat down on the bed. I could not imagine sleeping during the day and being up during the night. I had never been one for the night life.

"So Isabella, do you like your room?" Aro asked politely, whilst he was standing in the doorway.

"Yes, thank you," I answered politely. He still terrified me, so I decided to go rather to the living room but he followed me, of course.

There was a thick soft persian carpet in the living room. I stood barefoot in the middle of the carpet and I remembered one part of my childhood.

I had an urge to kneel, touch and stroke the carpet, so I did.

"Wenn I was a little girl, I was sitting on the carpet and I imagined being Seherezada and having to tell the sultan one story every night in order to save my life until the next day. I thought it had been romance but it had not been romantic at all. It must have been a terror," I told him to break the silence.

He was regarding me silently. He must recall his own actions. I wondered if he had played with food until he killed them. Of course, he had. I was sure with that. How could he resist such a temptation? I did not believe that he had been with one woman for three thousand years and as bonus he had been reading her mind all the time.

His eyes changed again. They were predatory black and hungry. He looked as if he wanted nothing more than to drain me or rip my throat or maybe my dress. I did not know exactly what he was up to but the fear overcame me and I panicked. I knew there was no point in running but I spun around and ran for the door. He was quicker than me and immediately stood in the doorway.

"Do not run, do not move," he hissed. His voice was ragged.

I was shocked. Our eyes were locked. He moved toward me, wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me. His lips grazed my neck. He pressed my body tightly against his and I felt his desire for me. It was for the first time that I felt something like that and I froze. He moved slowly against me.

"Isabella," he whispered. "Why do you arouse my instincts all the time?"

I felt a shiver running down my spine. "I am sorry." I tried to get out of his arms but his grip tightened.

"Hush, do not move. You can run but you will not escape. There is nowhere to hide." I heard his dark whisper.

My eyes were wide open. I held my breath, my heart was pounding so fast that it was painful. I flexed all my muscles. I felt his breath on my neck. I felt my soul leaving my body.

"I will not hurt you. Trust me but do not move."

_Trust? What does he mean? Is he joking? What is he doing?_ It was a dangerous game and I was not ready to play. Suddenly he relaxed his grip and fled from the room.


	7. Chapter 7

_I can't feel my senses. I just feel the cold. All colours seem to fade away. I can't reach my soul._

_Frozen_

_Within Temptation__  
_

I woke up the next day. I was lying on the carpet wrapped in a blanket. I had not managed it to the bed. I sat and looked around. I felt like after a dance with the devil. He had squeezed me, bruised my rib cage and my arms. He was not in the suite . I was really happy that he was gone, because I was not able to face him now or to face him at all. I should not have told him about the Seherezada play.

I went to the bathroom and took a shower. I could not arrange my thoughts. It was too much for me, the whole situation was so dark, so hopeless. I felt I would explode inside. I was afraid that the walls would crumble and bury me. I jumped up, put on my dress and ran out of the room. There was nobody on the floor, nobody who could stop me. I took the stairs and stopped in the large lobby but nobody was there, even the receptionist was gone. I ran for the door but it was locked. _What is going on?_ I took the next flight of stairs to the garage. I opened the garage door and gulped. There were no cars in the large garage. I moved slowly. My heels clicked on the stone floor. I could hear their echo, so eerie. I stopped in the middle of this large place. Suddenly the room started spinning before me. It began to dawn on me. I was alone there. It was terrifying.

"Sweetheart, what are doing here?" The cold voice got me back to reality.

No, it was worse. I was not alone. "Aro." I flinched and breathed out.

He approached me and I saw his bright eyes. He must have fed. He must have drained somebody, some lovely young female.

"What is going on? Where are people? Could you please shed light on the situation?"

"There are no people in this place, in this time. The place caters only for our needs now. Alec and Jane are somewhere around. They guarded us."

I tried to repress my emotions. "It is very strange." My voice wavered.

"Not strange at all. The hotel is mine and some parts are still under renovation. But it is possible to use our rooms. I like quiet places without people if you don´t mind." His expression was reserved and unruffled, as if nothing had happened between us.

"How do you feel today? Are you hungry, Isabella?"

"Hungry? No." My stomach was in knots.

"Come, I brought you breakfast. We need to go back to the room," he informed me all the time what I would do, what I would eat, drink, dress, think, what I would become.

I chewed my breakfast. I had no idea what it was or how it tasted.

We had to spend the whole day in the hotel because the sun was shinning.

"Why do you live in Italy? The weather is very sunny here." I wanted to break the silence without arousing him again. I did not understand why somebody so talkative and approachable like Aro was suddenly so quiet and only watching me all the time. It was creepy.

"I love Italy because of the amazing history. I was here when Rome was set up. I knew Caesar. I was there when he was stabbed to death. I knew his successors. I witnessed Rome rise, its expansion, its power and its fall," he whispered.

I gulped. It made me shiver. _My God, he is so impressive_.

He continued: "I was here at the birth of Renaissance. I knew all famous artists and supported a lot of them. I was a patron of the arts and sciences. I own a lot of unknown paintings and sculptures by very famous artists. They created them for me in exchange for my generosity. That´s why I love this place." He was watching me intensely all the time, never taking his eyes off mine.

I felt emotions rolling through me. I was excited. "Tell me more about that." I demanded and my eyes shone. I forgot my misery, fear and even who I spoke to.

However, he returned me back to reality. "So easy is that? So easy is it possible to get your attention, to approach you? I know a lot, not only what I saw myself but what people, who I touched, had seen. We can spend an eternity talking about history. Nevertheless, I demand something in exchange for that."

"Of course, you want to turn me, take my blood, my soul, probably to force me to drink humans instead of animals," I said exasperated and was close to tears.

"No, this time." He smiled lasciviously.

I only stared at him. I knew this facial expression. I found myself shivering. My heart pounded against my chest. I closed my eyes.

"I heard that you were married." I couldn't believe that I spoke about that.

"Yes, I´m married. My wife is confined to the tower, because she and her sister in law went on the rampage in the city. She should have been executed but I could not have executed my own wife, although she asked for death many times."

"Why? Why does she want to die?"

"You are so curious thing, lovely Isabella. I think Sulpicia is not satisfied with her life. It is not easy for some being to live forever."

"Maybe she misses love. Edward told me that I was his life and without me he would rather die."

"Did you believe him? I think he left you in Forks alone and unprotected. He lied to you, Isabella. I saw his mind. Besides I asked my brother Marcus about your bond, twice. Bond between you and Edward was not as strong as you think. He was craving for your blood."

"Marcus?"

"Marcus can see bonds between persons not only romantic ones but all of them, bonds in families, in armies, between two or more persons. It is very useful in the battlefield. Mostly you don´t need to kill all fighters, sometimes it is enough to kill only a few of them and the army dissolves," he explained me that with a childlike smile like it was something so cool and worth toying. I wanted to say that I was happy for him but I restrained myself.

"Why did you ask him?" I didn´t understand.

"I needed to know that, because Chelsea can´t break the strong bond of mates as long as they both live. It could be a problem," he said and his voice was almost hypnotic.

"Would you have killed Edward because of the bond?" My eyes popped. I had dread in my voice.

"No, I could damage you and it would be .." He was looking for the right word. "…awkward," he said finally. "I need you sane if it is possible. I know what a loss of the mate did to Marcus." He seemed to be sad. "Nevertheless, I found out that Chelsea´s power did not work on you anyway, so case closed."

I was relieved. The bloodless, soulless monster was not able to get me. On the one hand I started loving my gift, on the other hand my gift was the reason why I was here, why I was so attractive for him.

"We digressed, Isabella. I wanted you to tell me a story." He smirked.

"What a story?" I shook my head in confusion.

"Tell me a story like Seherezada and I´m not going to turn you this night," he crooned. "You can speak about yourself. I know nothing about you, so you can start with this topic." He looked very amused like a child. He seemed to be so easy going in this moment.

"I am very boring. I did same things every day. I went to school, studied, did my homework and household chores. That was all." That had been all until I met Edward. I dropped my eyes.

"Until you met Edward," he repeated although I had not said it aloud. It was only in my mind.

"You read my mind again."

"Isabella, you will never be with Edward again, you will never return to Forks. You have to accept that. I try to make it easy for you but you have to help me." His voice was so soft. He spoke like my father who wanted only the best for me who had only the purest intentions but I knew the truth. I knew what he was after.

"No, my Lord, I cannot accept that, in the moment I will accept that I will die, because my heart will not bear such a loss."

"You still love him so much. You have been living in Volterra for one year and your feelings are the same. I do not understand. You are a human…." I did not let him finish.

"What?" I blurted out. "One year? It has not been that long." I raised my voice in terror. "How can it have been a year? What my father? Have I been your prisoner for a year?" I was twenty years old now. „Why didn´t anybody tell me?"

He looked disconcerted. "Calm down, dear one. It is only one year not a century."

He could not understand. Somebody so old did not measure time by years but by centuries. I could not believe that. I knew I would never see my family again. He would let me die here. Perhaps he would not kill me but in a couple of years I would die anyway. It was a life sentence.

"Calm down, Isabella." His voice brought me back. "He doesn´t deserve your love. He sacrificed you. He let you alone. All of them abandoned you and not for the first time."

"Because you ordered that. They only followed your orders." I had to defend them.

"Do you think? Nobody tried to contact me. Carlisle didn't take the trouble to call. Nobody of them wanted to turn you. No one asked how you were. You sacrificed your own life for them but they do not care about you."

I knew that he was right. It was very difficult but during my stay in Volterra I realized that Edward had not loved me. I had felt loyalty and had hoped that he would return that something would happen but he had left me behind, all of them. He had caused me pain like nobody before. I tried to survive this hell because of him but he was not worth loving. He had abandoned me in Forks. He had broken my heart, my soul and I had risked my life for him. Suddenly I realized how stupid I had been. It was a strange feeling but that was a load off my mind. I did not feel pain and suddenly I felt stronger. I promised myself that I would not allow somebody to blackmail me or manipulate me again. The Cullens were big guys. They were able to take care of themselves.

"You are right. They do not deserve my sacrifice. It is my life and my decision to finish it if I do not want to live any longer. Do what you want to do. I do not care anymore."

He gulped. It was not what he intended to provoke. "You will not kill yourself, Isabella. Don't even think about it!"

"You have no power over me," I told him with smile on my lips.

"No?" He smiled back at me. "You forgot something."

"What?" I hesitated and my smile faded away.

"Your father, he has a pretty girlfriend and your mother is pregnant. Dear human child, you have no idea who I am and what I am capable of."

I fell on my knees, placed my hand over my mouth and started sobbing. My tears were streaming from my eyes like a waterfall. "No, no…you…you …do not hurt them, please." My voice was ragged. I was trembling with every fibre of my being. "You won. You can turn me. I will follow you." I put both hands on my face and covered my eyes.

"No, no nothing like that. Isabella, listen to me." He rolled his eyes and clucked his tongue against his teeth.

I was hysterical, crying and sobbing.

"Stop crying, Isabella." He tried to speak to me. "Nothing will happen to them. Nothing will happen to you."

I did not listen.

He knelt before me, wrapped his arms around me, pressed my face into his neck and stroked my hair. I could not stop sobbing. I felt like a toy, like a puppet. He got me again. Why did I try to challenge him? Why was I so stupid? I hated him. How could he be so cruel? How could he blackmail me and then take me in his arms and comfort me like that? He was so tender, so soft. His fingers were sliding down my spine.

"It is for your own good," he whispered. "Calm down, little one. Nothing will happen to them. It is not so serious. You have everything in your hand, everything Isabella. I like your family, really Isabella. Hush, little one." His lips brushed my forehead.

I exhaled. He hushed me and I found myself calming down.

"Are you watching them?" My voice was wavered.

"Sometimes somebody is watching them, yes. We are not stalking them, of course."

"How are they? Are they looking for me?" I wiped tears off my face.

"They think you are dead."

I was shocked and pushed him away. "How is it possible? How could they lose their hope so quickly?"

"We made them believe that. The Cullens helped us with both hands. Everybody thinks that you were so desperate that you jumped from the cliff. They have never found your body, of course but your private stuff and your letter. It was a fake. They declared your death."

I could not believe that. He took care of everything. Nobody was searching for me. Maybe it was better so. It was better than not to know what had happened to me. It was better than to live a life with constantly thinking about me or constant worry.

_Charlie has a girlfriend. He is not alone. Rene will have a baby. They can live without me._

"Could you tell me sometimes how they are?" I asked him with a pleading expression.

"It will be better when you forget them, Isabella." He refused my request. "They are not your family anymore. Isabella Swan is dead. You are somebody else. Do not fret. It is like stepping into a mirror, Isabella. Come onto the other side of the mirror. Cross the bridge to the underworld." He stroked my cheek.

I could not tear my eyes away from him. I was frozen. I was torned deep inside. He was so seductive. I felt his lips ghosting over my face before placing a tender kiss on my lips.

* * *

**Tell me please what you think. Is it not too dark, depressive or boring? What about the characters? **


	8. Chapter 8

_The world seems not the same though I know nothing has changed. It's all my state of mind I can't leave it all behind. I have stand up to be stronger. I have to try to break free from the thoughts in my mind._

_Pale_

_Within Temptation_

I spent two weeks with Aro. Alec and Jane followed us. They guarded their master from a reasonable distance. We visited galleries every day he talked about interesting people that he had met. I loved the story about Hypatia. She was so exceptional, intellectual and strong woman.

"Why did you let her die like that? Was it impossible to do something for her?" I could not help asking.

"Who do you think I´m, Isabella? I´m not the God. Hypatia lived very dangerous life. She was very bright, brave, very convinced about her own belief, incredibly beautiful by the way and deity. I was unhappy about her death but humans die."

"You could have turned her. She could have lived forever."

"No, people like Hypatia cannot be a vampire. They are not able to protect our secret. They are too stubborn too independent. I tried it once. I wanted to push the boundaries of science. I thought it would be very efficient if some genius could live forever and with my support he could research without interruption but I had to kill him. It made me sad he was very gifted. The similar thing is about artists and furthermore their death makes sense of their lives."

"I do not understand." I was not very good at philosophy.

"Their works of art are exceptional, because there are so rare, because death makes them rare. If some artist lived forever, there would be endless range of his paintings and sculptures. It would become the mass culture. I would hate that."

He seemed to be expert in the field of art. I tried not to show my admiration for him. He was very old it was logical that he knew everything about art and history and he had nothing else to do anyway.

He behaved differently than in Volterra like he was somebody else. I almost liked the man before me. I was relaxed and I found myself almost happy.

"Can I hold your hand?" He extended his hand to me.

I did not answer but complied.

"It is incredible," he purred and kissed my wrist.

I blushed and tried to hide my embarrassment. I failed, of course.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You can, my dear."

"Why do vampires hate humans so much?" It was a very personal question.

"I do not think that all vampires feel hatred for humans. There are exceptions, of course. Jane and Alec were very rare humans very gifted, just like you. Humans hated them and their own parents put them to torture and wanted to burn them alive. I was informed by one nomad, interrupted the execution and saved them. They were barely alive. They were the children. You can imagine what this experience did to their souls." He grinned when he said the word souls.

"Yes, but what about the rest?"

"I like humans and not only as a food. I read books that were written by humans. I love paintings and sculptures that were made by humans. I live in the castle that was built by humans. I listen to compositions that were composed by humans. I admire science and technologies. I was a human once. No my dear, I do not feel hatred for your kind. I do not torture humans. I do not torture anybody. I have no desire to cause a pain. People in Volterra die as quickly as possible. It is almost painless but I agree they must be terrified but that is life. People die every day. A lot of humans treat terribly their own kind. I talk about the inquisition, wars and slavery. They kill and torture for fun. I would not judge too harshly if I were a human. Your kind kills and eats animals."

"You cannot compare humans to animals."

"Why not? They are alive. They feel pain and have self-preservation instincts. They do not want to die. They are terrified just like humans. Of course, they do not beg for their lives."

I would probably stop eating meat. "The animals have no souls."

"No? Are you sure? How do you know that? Who said that, Isabella? What is the soul after all? Tell me, my dear." He mocked.

"It is according to the Bible."

"Did you read the Bible? So try it once more. Try to read Ecclesiastes 3:18-22. According to this book, there is no difference between man and animal and there are other religions and other books. The definition of the soul and its destiny after death is different in different religions and was changed during the time. You can see that right in the Bible."

I had nothing to say. I could not beat him at this topic.

"The soul is who we are, our feelings, our intellect and will. Could soul think without a brain or feel without a body? I do not know that. I observed a lot of religions and leaders of these religions. I became a sceptic.

I believe in the creator and I believe that vampires are here to reduce mankind exploiting the Earth. Difference between animals and humans is in the capability of higher feelings and expressions."

"Your kind is here to help! In this case, you failed because this planet is a mess." I bit my lip. I crossed the line.

Nevertheless, he laughed. "Yes, you are right. We have to try more."

I relaxed but I wanted to know something else. "You killed a lot of vampires, covens," I whispered very carefully waiting for his reaction. I challenged him again but I needed some answers.

"Yes, they broke the law. It was not without cause. It was not for fun. I´m not saint. I´m not a nice person but I have never killed for fun."

I only nodded, exhaled and stopped questioning him.

"Do you get on well with Renata?"

"Yes absolutely. I like Renata. She is…" I cut my sentence off. She was different. She wanted to feed on animals. I would not irritate him.

"She is different I know. You are very similar. She is more an angel than a vampire, so pure."

He extended his hand to me, caressed my cheek and looked at me intensely. His fingers slid over my neck to the collarbone. He was listening to the music of my heart. He ran his fingers over my collarbone. I held still.

"Come, forget philosophy for a while."

I was pulled up, turned to be able to look in the mirror. I was watching our reflection. It was strange how different we were. He looked like an angel of death again. He was looking in the mirror scrutinizing me. His hands were trailing over the back of my neck to the shoulders and paused. He caressed gently my shoulders and his thumbs stroked my skin. It was so sensual. I bowed my head and stood still. _It is a mistake. I should stop him. Can I stop him? Can I dare to stop him? _I felt a pulse between my legs. _I can stop him later. He touchs only my shoulders. It is nothing serious. _ I felt cold lips on my neck, grazing and kissing. I struggled for breath, tilted my head baring my throat. I looked in the mirror his eyes never strayed from me. His gaze ran over my body and then returned to my face. My heart was pounding against my chest and blood was throbbing in my veins.

„Isabella," he whispered.

_I should stop him now. It is dangerous._

He moved my hair aside, reached the zip on my dress and unzipped it. I felt the fresh air stroking the skin of my back. His mouth was sliding along my spine downwards and then upwards. He pushed my dress a little down baring my shoulders.

I gasped and clenched my fist.

His hands were travelling downwards from my armpit over the waist to my hips. I felt his fingers through the gauzy fabric. He lingered on my hips and his thumbs caressed my butt. His hands moved over my thighs downwards and then upwards pushing the dress up.

_I should stop him but just a second._ I closed my eyes . His hands reached under my unzipped dress, he wrapped one his arm around my waist and cupped my breast with the other. He pressed tightly my body against his and his lips started passionately kissing my neck.

"Master, we have a problem." Jane´s voice echoed behind the door.

Aro froze but held me tightly.

"What is Jane?" He sounded unruffled.

"It is an emergency. It is about your wife."

Aro released me and zipped my dress. I saw horror in his eyes.

"Sweetie." He stroked my hair. "Jane and Alec need my instructions now. Wait here, please."

I only nodded.

_His wife. My God, what are you doing Bella. Do you know that?_ _What is wrong with you. He is married. He plays with you. It was so beautiful play. Shut up. He tried to brainwash you and he does not even need Chelsea for that._

I sat down on the bed thinking about Aro. He was really weird. He changed his behaviour so quickly. He just switched himself. I wondered if vampires could suffer from multiple personality disorder. Nevertheless, there was something so compelling, so incredibly charismatic in him. I wanted to forgive him everything but I was not going to compromise. I did not want to be a vampire. I did not care about his point of view. I believed that people were exceptional and they were not a food.

I had overreacted two weeks ago when he had threatened me to kill my parents and I had agreed with my transformation. It had not been about the transformation but about my not committing suicide. He did not mention my transformation during two weeks. He could not achieve his goal by force because it could be very dangerous for the Volturi. I was a special case. He was aware of that. _It is up to me._


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for reviews.**

**There is violence in this chapter.**

* * *

_It´s the fear the fear of the dark it´s growing inside of me. They won they will come to life. I fear who I am becoming. I feel that I am losing all beauty within._

_It´s the fear_

_Within Temptation_

Aro held my hand in his and we strolled through narrow streets.

"Do you feel like having an ice cream?" He smirked at me.

"Yes, it would be great." I smiled. He took care of my needs. I got everything I asked for with the exception of my freedom, of course. I knew that I should be more careful but I was fine. I felt well except for pain in my chest around my heart. I should see a doctor.

"I would like to stay here. I love this place. Everything is so quiet."

"I know and I wish nothing but your happiness. However, we cannot stay. I have to return to Volterra this night, because my wife escaped from the tower and left the country."

"Yes, so?" I shook my head. I did not understand why it was so big deal.

"She is unstable. She cannot be without Corin. I do not understand how she could have left the tower. She is running wild and creating newborns. I sent tracker Demetri, Felix and Jane with Alec. Their task is to destroy newborns and arrest Sulpicia. I have to execute her, dismember her and burn to ashes," he said and rolled his eyes.

"What!" I blurted out with dread in my voice.

He looked at me like he did not understand.

"It is not your concern, little one." His hand brushed my cheek. "Come, it must be the best ice cream shop in this town." He pointed at the shop window with a smile on his lips.

I could not believe that. He wanted to kill his own wife and he seemed to feel nothing, nothing bad in any case. He said that like soup was hot….. soup was cold… I am going to burn my wife.

"Aro?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"She probably means nothing to you but I cannot believe that you can be so cold." I had to say that. I could not restrain myself anymore. I had some feelings for him. I thought it might be Stockholm Syndrome but I was not sure. I welcomed his presence I savoured his fingers in my hair, on my back or face. I desperately wanted more but I should repress my feelings because he was so dangerous. I skated on thin ice.

"She is insane. She tried to commit suicide many times it was only a matter of time. I´m not surprised. Eternity is not for everybody. Many vampires ask for death and when we refuse them they commit a crime to force us to kill them. It is very disgraceful."

"But you loved her."

"No, I have never loved her. She met my requirements."

I was shocked by his honesty. "You scare me. You force me to see your true face but it is good I guess. It is better to know who you are than be surprised later."

"Do you think that you know me, human child?" He laughed in amusement.

No, probably not. I felt sharp pain in my heart. I rubbed my chest.

He sighed. "I´m not a human, Isabella. I follow my brain not my heart, never my heart."

I felt pain in my chest again. Of course, he did not follow his heart. I was nothing to him. I was a pretty thing, an interesting piece for his collection. It was the only reason why we were in this beautiful place to break me. I rubbed my chest.

"Do you feel pain in your chest?" He asked slowly and raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, I need to see a doctor."

"I do not think that a doctor can help you."

"Do you know what it is?" I blurted out.

"Hush, there are people around," he whispered. "That means that you are already damned. I am sorry for you, dear one," he said slowly and his voice was almost hypnotic.

"Could you please switch yourself in some less terrifying mode or I will cry for help." I was irritated and close to tears. I hated this mask.

"It would be foolish Isabella." He smile a little. "I will not give your heart what you ask for but what it needs."

I understood the double meaning. "How dare you assume to know my heart?"

He did not answer. I stopped speaking to him and he did not try to initiate a conversation either. I finished my ice cream and we returned to the hotel.

Later I tried to relax in the bath. I breathed in the herbs mixture. I closed my eyes. Aro wanted to go back to Volterra with me. _My God, I wish to die. I will not survive in this place._

APO

I was sitting in the living room whilst Isabella was having a bath. She was not able to understand my nature and I was not able to understand why I should care about Sulpicia. She meant nothing to me.

Isabella seemed to feel the bond. It seemed that Marcus was right. I might change her without risk. If she felt our bond, she would be helpless under the compulsion. However, I was not a hundred per cent sure and I did not want to do that without her permission. I knew I was going to persuade her, I was not going to give up.

I had a different problém now. I knew it was not safe to be without the guard in this place. I liked some adventure sometimes I loved to fight but I was responsible for Isabella and I could not risk her life. I moved closer to the bathroom door listening. She was quiet. I wanted to go in. I felt rush of heat surging through my body. I wanted to touch her to see her. I imagined her naked body before me. I had perfect recollection. I remembered my fingers sliding up and down her body and trying to penetrate her. She was so vulnerable. I wanted to kiss every part of her body. I wanted to hear her moaning her crying with pleasure.

I heard her get out of the bath and wiping on the towel. I returned back to reality. _I need to feed and then we will return to Voltera._

BPO

I got dressed did my hair and made up my face. I looked pale I was one year without the sun. It was not healthy way of life. I could not help laughing. I was among vampires.

"What made you laugh Isabella?" I jumped up and looked round.

There was a beautiful female vampire behind me. She looked like an angel. She was tall. Her golden curly hair came down to her waist. Her complexion was pale. She was wearing a long red dress. She looked like a doll.

"Who are you?" I asked and tried to calm myself down.

"Who am I? Should I give you a hint?" She grinned. "It is not about who I´m but about who are you. You are my husband´s whore!" She cried out viciously.

"Sulpicia," I whispered. "I am not. He wants me because of my gift as a member of the guard. I mean nothing to him."

"I know that you mean nothing to him like everybody else. I know that he is interested in your power. You would have been dead without your mental shield. But I know he wants to fuck you because of your silent mind. I do not wish him that pleasure.

I have always been a perfect wife. I obeyed him I gave up my life and my love because of him and he misused me. I have been prisoner for two thousand years because he let me lock up in the tower. I am not surprised that he has a whore. He fucked the slot Heidi but I do not care, because everybody fucks Heidi. He had thousands of human females but he has always fed on them after fucking. Young, sweet, sweet-smelling, innocent girls you are miracle for male vampires. They can fulfil all their desires. They do not need their wives. I take it very personally."

"He will kill you." I trembled.

"You think? Maybe, maybe not. His guards are busy to contain the mess that I caused." She sighed aloud.

"They are very busy now and I have time to kill you and leave. He may find me but I do not care. I´m ready to die. Are you Isabella?" She grasped me and ran with supernatural speed.

I felt a gust of wind brushing my face and then she dumped me like a doll on the floor. I was in the middle of the large warehouse. I was bleeding from my knees, nose and lips. I struggled to my feet but she grasped my neck and threw me across the room. I slammed into the wall and collapsed to the floor.

"Human, you are so delicate creature. We have not yet begun yet and you are bleeding." She bared her teeth.

"I have plans with you Isabella. I would like to skin you alive, tear your limbs and burn you. There is so much to do." She laughed like a mad.

"Sulpicia, I understand your pain." I tried to speak to her. My heart was pounding against my chest my voice trembled with fear.

"Do you? You have no idea about my pain." She grabbed my hand and pressed. I cried and screamed, the pain was unbearable. My bones snapped. She crushed my forearm. I collapsed to the floor with loud sobbing. I wished to be dead.

"That is better. I can break all your bones. It will prolong your pain." She trod on my knee. I heard knee crack. I cried out. She kicked me and I rolled on the floor. Your lover is not here to save you but I let him find your body.

"Just kill me." My vision blurred. She kicked me to my back and my backbone snapped. I stopped feeling pain I was numbed I could not move.

"No, I broke your spinal cord, my fun is over." She was unhappy like somebody had broken her favourite toy.

She lifted her foot over my head. She was going to crack my skull. Everything was moving in slow motion. I saw my whole life flash before my eyes.

I shut my eyes. Then I heard her screaming. She collapsed to the floor. I looked up and saw Jane.

"Jane," I whispered.

She was not alone Aro and the rest of the guard were with her. Demetri and Felix dismembered Sulpicia at Aro´s command and then set her on fire.

Aro knelt next to me and examined my wounds. "Isabella, I´m so sorry," he whispered.

"Are you here to save me? It is too late," I murmured and smiled a little. "I feel no pain."

"It is good." He felt pain. It was strange to see pain in his face. He stroked my face and kissed my forehead. "I need to change you now."

"No, no please." I was so tired. I could not speak. I felt dizzy because everything was spinning around me.

"Isabella, you are dying. I refuse to let you die." His voice was so soft. His lips brushed mine. He was so tender like he felt love for me. It was impossible.

My vision was blurred I heard the voices like from afar. I felt my spirit slowly leaving my body. Something called me and I was not afraid anymore. I was dying. He was going to let me die.

I saw bright light. It was beautiful. I felt warm. I could move or float. There was love everywhere. This love was streaming around me and through me. I raised my hands to the heaven and spun. I was like drugged. I had never felt something like that before. It took a while and then it was gone but there was something else. I saw my body on the floor and Aro kneeling beside me. He cradled my body in his arms. I was conflicted. I felt sharp pain in my chest. I felf sorrow.

I did not want to die. I saw his face and his pain. I did not want to die. I did not want to leave him. Why? I was next to him. I wanted to touch him but my hand went through his body. "Aro" He could not hear me. He was just watching my body. "Aro" I wanted to go back but I could not. I was concentrating on my body and on my spirit but it was hopeless. I panicked. "No, my God. I want to live." The pain shot through me. I had to face death to find out that I wanted to live. My heart ceased to beat. I was dead.


	10. Chapter 10

_Stop every clock. Stars are in shock. The river will run to the sea. I won't let you fly. I won't say goodbye. I won't let you slip away from me. Can you hear heaven cry tears of an angel._

_Tears Of An Angel_

_RyanDan_

„Isabella." I nuzzled against her hair, breathing in her scent. I was shaking. I had never felt so powerless before. Her heart stopped beating. I could not hear her heart anymore.

„Master, she is gone," Jane whispered.

_What should I do?_ There were only two options for her, to be turned or to be killed. She refused to be turned. _Should I turn her against her will?_ I had been afraid of turning her before because she was too exceptional, too strong. She could have been difficult to control. I did not care anymore. I did not need to control her. I did not need her like my possession, my assets. She was my mate. _How will I live without her?_ I was a selfish vampire.

I felt a gust of the wind brushing my hair. What was that? I felt her around. I pressed her body against mine. _What do you want now, Isabella? Didn´t you change your decision?_

"I´m sorry, Isabella. I cannot let you die. Come back." I sank my teeth into her throat. Her spirit returned into her body. Her heart started beating again and the process of the transformation began. That was a load off my mind. It was not too late. She was still alive.

I was cradling her in my arms all the way to Volterra. I did not want to take my hands off her broken body. She was in pain. I could see that. I could remember my own transformation, the feeling of being burned alive. Three days seemed like an eternity. I was so sorry for her.

"Jane my dear, call Renata I need her to prepare the second bedroom in my suite for Isabella and an ice bath." The second bedroom had belonged to Sulpicia before I had locked her up in the tower. I should have killed her centuries ago. I failed and I almost lost Isabella. How could I have been so stupid?

Felix drove my car into underground garage. My brothers were waiting for me when I arrived. I disembarked with Isabella in my arms. They cast their eyes over her. I held her tightly.

"I see that things worked out." Caius smiled.

"I hope. I turned her without her permission. I acted under the time pressure." I lowered my eyes. I need to bring her to my room." I turned around, leaving.

"What? Where?"

I did not pay attention to his objections because I focused only on my mate.

"May I have your attention?" Caius barked. Marcus put his hand on Caius´s shoulder and shook his head in disapproval.

"What? Did I miss something?"

"I think so." Marcus raised his eyebrows.

I did not hold another conversation and glided down the corridor with Isabella in my arms. Renata did not disappoint me, everything was prepared. Isabella felt worse, she cried out and writhed in pain. I stripped her and sank her body into the ice bath. She cried out for relief.

Heidi entered the room. "Aro, you are back. What a surprise." She laughed cheerfully and then she spun like a ballerina. "I have no female like Isabella in stock but I can stand in for her. Of course, I do not have blood in my veins but I can think about Isabella. Some dirty thoughts popped up in my mind. Would you like to read that?" She wrapped her hands around my neck.

"Heidi, I am not in a good mood." I pushed her away.

"It seems that nobody is in a good mood today." She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, everybody is busy."

"She will be fine. You need to relax."

"I am fine!" I blurted out.

"I can see that." She laughed.

"Stop irritating me and bring Isabella something exceptionally delicious.

"I have three days for that."

"Take your time because it must be something special. She will probably refuse to feed."

"She will not, do not be afraid. I have never failed with the exception of Carlisle, of course but you cannot count Carlisle."

"Master, your brothers want to speak to you about the situation with newborns. The mess is not completely contained. They want to send another mission." Renata distracted me.

"I can stay with Isabella. I will take care of her." She put her hand on my shoulder.

"It suits me. Let me know when something changes ," I said in a cold voice. Renata took her hand off my shoulder.

I trusted Renata. I overreacted, lost my composure and the guard witnessed my concern about Isabella. I needed to control myself. I did not want to make my feelings public, at least not yet. I needed to read Isabella. I could not tell her about my feelings, about her power over me. I could not accept the consequences. I looked at her resentfully. I felt a sting in my chest. I rubbed my breastbone. It will never stop.

I needed to solve the problem with newborns. I knew that I was responsible for the mess. Our secret was at stake because of my false decision. I needed to concentrate on this disaster now.

* * *

**Thank you for reviews**

**This story is about the girl who refuse to lose her soul and become a killer. If she does not fail, she will be very strong in my eyes. She is twenty. I am older and I´m not submissive but I would not be probably better under this circumstances. Human mind works different under this kind of pressure. Aro is not nice guy but there is a bond between Bella and Aro. The bond can be a gift but it can be also a curse. We will see.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Mirrors on the ceiling, the pink champagne on ice, (and she said,) We are all just prisoners here of our own device. And in the master's chambers They gathered for the feast, they stab it with their steely knives, but they can't kill the beast. Last thing I remember, I was running for the door I had to find the passage back to the place I was before. Relax, said the night man. We are programed to receive, you can check out any time you like, but you can never leave._

_Hotel California_

_Eagles_

My body was dipped into the blast furnace. My pain could not be described with the simple word _burn._ I was in hell. I cried out.

"Hold on, Isabella. Soon it will be over." I heard a smooth voice.

Somebody moved me, brought me somewhere. I had no idea what was going on. I had no idea how long I was lying there wriggling in pain. Pain changed it became more intensive. Then I felt inferno inside me. My every cell burned. I felt strong cold hands over my body. Somebody took my dress off and dipped me into something cold. It was water with ice. "Yes!" I cried for relief.

"Isabella, can you hear me?" It was Renata´s voice. I was in Volterra again. I could hear her but I could not move, open my eyes or respond anymore. „Can you remember your human life? You have to think about your human life now if you want to remember that after your transformation."

My human life? I was twenty years old, daughter of René and Charlie. I was from Forks, state Washington, USA. I could remember the Cullens, my friend Jacob and his family. Yes, I could remember. I could remember Edward. I had loved him so much and he had abandoned me. He and his family had let me in Forks unprotected. Laurent had tried to kill me, Victoria had been after me. Werewolves had protected me.

Alice Cullen had returned to Forks. She had told me that she had had a vision of my death and Edward had found it out. He had wanted to die because of his compunctions. He had decided to challenge the Volturi. Alice and I had flown to Italy and we had saved his life. I had met Aro and he had not let me go because of my gift. I had been his prisoner. His wife had tried to kill me. Aro had bitten me.

I thought the burning pain would last forever but suddenly my heart slowed down and after a while it stopped beating. I was dead. I opened my eyes. Everything was sharper colours, voices, scents. I saw Renata before me. She smiled at me.

"Hi Bella, you looked fantastic." Her voice was different. My head was turning I was dizzy.

"Where is Aro?" I wanted to know that. I needed to see him. I did not know why.

"He is busy now but he will come soon. Now you need to feed. You need blood."

_Blood_. My throat started burning. I need blood. I heard human heart approaching my door. The venom gathered in my mouth. Heidi entered the room with nice young human male. He could be thirty years old. I did not concentrate on his look but the delicious smell. I growled. His heart sped up he recognized that something was very wrong.

"Who are you?" His voice was raised in terror.

"Who are we?" Heidi was mocking. "Humans ask same questions over and over again. Who are you? What do you want?"

He looked around and started to tremble with fear. "I have a family, please do not hurt me." Heidi covered his mouth.

"Bella, he is yours."

I was watching him. The pain in my throat was more intense. _No, I cannot do that, can I?_ I approached him anyway. Now I knew how difficult it had had to be for vampires to be so close to me. I extended my hand and touched his throat. I felt his pulse. I took two steps back and paused. I swayed on my feet. _I cannot do that_. I did not want to be a monster. _Will I become a monster when I feed on him?_ I was so hungry. _I have to be stronger_. I needed Carlisle, his guidance, his wisdom.

Heidi cut the skin on his throat with her sharp fingernail and scented blood was streaming over his skin. I was rooted to the spot.

"Bella feed." Heidi licked the skin on his neck. "His blood is delicious I have never drunk something like that."

The man was terrified.

I was scrutinizing him, his brown eyes. He was so familiar. He reminded me of my father. _He is not my father. My father is safe in Forks._ Nevertheless, the man was a father he had a family, somebody will miss him. _It does not matter, because the Volturi never let him go._ _He will die anyway._ _If I do not kill him, Heidi will_._ I will not save him anyway_. I took two steps forward.

_No, I cannot save him but can I kill him?_ _It is not about him it is about me. I know who I am, I know what is wrong and what is right. I know what I want_.

I made my decision. I turned round and fled with my supernatural speed. Renata was after me but she had no chance. I was newborn I had still blood in my veins. Blood worked as a fuel. Vampires are the fastest and strongest in the first seven months of their existence. I stormed out of the castle. Thank God, there was dark outside so nobody could see me. I was running through the landscape. I was a monster. I wanted to cry. I could not shed my tears.

"Carlisle, I need you now. What should I do?" I whispered desperately. I needed to feed. I needed blood. I saw a forest before me. I did not know where I was or how long I was running. It was so easy for me to run I barely touched the ground. I paused on the clearing and saw a deer. "Yes." I stopped thinking and lunged at the animal. Deer tried to flee before me but failed. I sank my teeth into its throat and sucked. I felt my throat stop burning. I satisfied my need of blood. "Yes." I breathed heavily although I did not need to breathe anymore. I was sitting on the clearing and relaxing.

I was satisfied and self-confident. I felt powerful and strong like never before. My senses were so sharp. I heard a river. I needed to clean the deer and myself up. I already knew the Volturi´s law. I had to be careful not to be flashy, although nobody would care about a dead deer.

I washed myself and my dress. I saw my reflection on the surface of the river. I was beautiful, darkbrown hair and my eyes were green. I had to smile. It was strange shade of this colour, totally different from Cullen´s eyes. They were emerald like my mother´s necklace.

I sighed. I remembered my parents. What should I do? Should I flee? I could go home. I did not believe that Aro would murder my family to punish me. I remembered the way he had held me in his arms, the pain in his eyes. Was it only a game? Why would he have pretended? I believed that he could have some feelings for me. Nevertheless, if my family found out something about my immortality, he would kill them. That was his law.

"Bella!" I heard behind me.

It was Renata and the tracker Demetri.

"Demetri could not find you. We are lucky to find you at random. O my!" She looked into my eyes and bit her lip. "No Bella, what have you fed on? Master cannot see you like that."

"It suits me." I could not recognize my voice. It was so firm and strong. "He does not have to look at me at all. I can leave, go home." It suddenly sounded strange.

"No, you cannot and you cannot feed on animals because it is forbidden. I tried it once and master was so furious that I was unabled to shield myself. You need contact lens."

"What? No, no. He forced me to stay in Volterra, terrified me, humiliated me, locked me up, tried to brainwash me, abused me, blackmailed me, faked my death…"

".. saved your life." Renata tried to defend him.

"His crazy wife wanted to kill me because she was jealous. It was his fault. I will never kill humans and he will accept that."

"OK Bella, calm down please, please we have to go back. Master has been waiting for us."

"Did he send you to find me?"

"No, of course. He does not know that you fled. I should guard you I am responsible for you. Heidi will be in trouble, because she was not able to make you feed. We must go back. You are too precious." She smile at me. "You looked like an angel. I can understand why he…." She did not finish.

"Why he…? What?" What did she know about Aro? She knew more than I, of course. She was always with him. I felt jealousy.

"Bella, he was watching you whilst you were sleeping."

My eyes popped. "What?"

"..almost every night." She smiled embarrassed.

"Why didn´t you tell me?" I understood why I had been a year without underwear. I felt a pulse between my legs, the pulse shot upwards and then was transformed into waves surging through my body. _What is that? _

"I could not."

"Do you have some other news for me?"

"There is a bond between vampires. Aro is your maker. It will be very difficult for you not to obey him. His venom is in your body and it means something. This bond is not as strong as bond between mates but strong enough to defy. Nevertheless, you are a mental shield, the situation could be different in your case. Nobody knows." This information left me speechless.

Renata continued: "The bond between mates is different. It is not about obedience but about the fact that you cannot live without your mate you cannot leave him or betray him. It is not possible. You have to stay with him, because you will go insane without him."

"I will not kill humans." That was the only problem in my mind now.

"Bella, you are a vampire now, a member of the guard. He will not treat you like a lovely human girl. Be very careful. I warn you he does not take refusals or disobedience well."

"Who is Aro´s maker?"

"I did not know him but he is dead. Aro killed him."

"How is it possible?" I shook my head.

"I do not know. He has probably more gifts than is officially declared. We have to go."

I nodded and followed her silently. I was so scared to meet him.


	12. Chapter 12

**This is the last chapter. There is sex in this chapter. It is really creepy. Do not let yourselves irritate, please.**

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see your dark intentions, your feelings for me. Fallen angel, tell me why. What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?_

_Angels_

_Within Temptation_

When we arrived at the throne room he was waiting for us. I felt my heart beating although it was not possible. I felt weak like I had felt at the first time when I met him. I was in the same large room. I remembered everything. I did not feel sorrow. I had perfect recollection. I saw our encounters flash before my eyes. I felt his every touch, every kiss, saw his every gaze trailing over my curves. What had made my skin crawl, what had made my hair stand on end before, I found exciting now. I felt hot waves surging through my body again. The feeling was very strong and considering the circumstances, place and time, embarrassing. I had to stop in the middle of the room and took a deep breath. I could not stop the waves but it subsided slightly.

Aro was watching me and I was casting my eyes over the walls and floor. I was aware of my strange eyes. I knew he would be furious. I was not so brave as before. He looked at me he was conflicted. He was so beautiful. He approached me and I took two steps back. I was not able to read anything in his eyes. His expression was motionless. He was scrutinizing me. I moved back again. I tried not to flee. He frightened me more than ever before. He was dark like Hades so distant, perfect stranger. _What does he want? What is he doing? _

"Leave us alone. Nobody can be inside." In the blink of an eye all were gone. I was standing in the middle of the large room alone, only with him. I looked through him. I wanted to disappear like a steam. He grabbed my chin and forced my eyes to look at him.

"Could you please focus your attention on me, Isabella?" He tilted his head.

I nodded nervously.

"Isabella, you are really an exquisite vampire. You surpassed all my expectations." He did not seem to be mad that I had fed on a deer.

I relaxed a little. He was so close. I was scared but I wanted to touch him. I wanted him to touch me. It was like some kind of compulsion. Something was very wrong with me. Pain in my chest was more intense. _What is that? It cannot be heart conditions_. I needed to be closer to him.

His fingers were trailling over exposed parts of my body, my face, neck and arms. He came closer, grabbed me and pulled my body against his. I saw hungry passion in his maroon eyes. One his hand was splayed in my hair the other was on my back. His hands were warm. We had the same temperature. I leaned on him and my head rested on his chest. Pain subsided. I wanted to stay like this forever. What was wrong with me?

He released me and pushed me gently away and looked at me.

No, why did he push me away?

"Isabella, I need to know something. I would like to test you now."

"What? How?" I felt disquiet.

"It is very easy. You will only follow my instructions."

I only nodded approvingly. I felt compelled to comply with his request**.**

"Isabella, imagine having a shield around your mind. Visualize it. Could you?"

I concentrated on my gift. He wanted to see how my power worked.

"Yes." I responed.

"Magnifico," he crooned. "Now push your shield in front of you, project it."

I was concentrating on my shield but nothing happened.

"Concentrate more. Close your eyes visualize it. Imagine that you want to protect somebody from Jane."

I imagined my father wriggling in pain on the floor. It helped and I felt like some sort of energy left my body. I could feel my shield but from the outside. I could move the shield like it was a piece of cloth. I could control it by my will. It was incredible.

"It works. I can control my shield."

"Magnifico, I did not expect it to happen so soon." I heard again. "Now move your shield out of your mind and let me get to know you." He held out his hand for mine. "Could you?" He gave me incredibly sweet smile.

I froze. It was a big deal.

"Could you trust me, Isabella? Do not be afraid."

I felt an urgent need to do that. It was not like I had a choice. There was no other way but to give him my hand. I only nodded. I gave him my hand pushed the shield from my mind and let him read my thoughts. Now I was really naked. I was watching his expression. He was happy. He looked so beautiful. After a while he dropped my hand. Now he knew everything about me, every detail, my fantasies, dreams, fears, every weakness, my feelings for him and pain in my dead heart.

"My lovely innocent Bella. You seem to be mine. Marcus was right. I could have turned you in the first day I met you. So easy it was. So easy it was to get you." He mused.

"What?" I dropped my eyes. He knew everything. I felt totally exposed. I took two steps back.

"I was not sure about the strength of your bonds with me, because your shield is so extraordinary. Nevertheless, your bonds are very strong." He smiled predatory.

He was so sinister. It will never be over.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, my dear." He cupped my face and kissed my lips. "There are so many things that I need to tell you." His fingers trailed down and up my back.

It was so good.

"I know you are in pain. I can make it stop. I know what your heart needs."

"What happens to me? What did you do to me?" I frowned.

"No," he whispered dark. It was a loud whisper and he savoured pronouncing of this word. "What did you do to me?" He looked at me coldly without smiling.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think that I mean?" He tilted his head and lifted his eyebrows.

I was clueless as usual. I shrugged my shoulders shook my head and gulped. I was exhausted. I was a captive soul so helpless. I wanted to cry. "Will I become a member of your guard?"

"Do you wish to become a member of my guard? Tell me what you want."

Love, I wanted love. I wanted him and he knew that. "You know me better than I know myself."

"Yes, it is true but I want to hear that from your lips." He touched my lips.

I raised my green eyes to him.

He looked enraptured. "What have you fed on? The colour of your eyes is so exquisite. I have never seen such a colour."

"It was a deer." I expected lecture on the Volturi traditions and customs.

He regarded me carefully. "My little Persephone is a vegetarian." He burst into laughter. "I cannot help it is humiliation for me, my dear but it makes me laugh anyway because it is so ironic.

I did not know how to react so I was only standing and waiting. I knew for sure that I would never kill humans because I was one a couple hours ago because my father and my mother are humans. I am still their kind. Aro knew that he had seen that in my mind.

"Come, my dear. We need some privacy."

We walked down the corridor. I did not need any torch because I saw in the dark. It was so practical. We entered his room and I found out that there were more rooms in his suite. I woke up in one of them after my transformation. He let me stay in his suite. "Do you like your room?"

"My room?"

"Yes, I want you to be close. However, if you want another one, you can have it."

I felt like Alice in the wonderland. I was still confused after my transformation. Everything was so different, my feelings and emotions were so intense, my senses were so sharp, pain was shooting through me. I cannot think straight.

"Why do you need me close?" I was not sure of anything anymore. He behaved so strange. How was it possible to know him? I wanted to be close.

The expression in his eyes changed. I saw his predatory black eyes again. Our eyes were locked. He lunged at me, wrapped his arms around me, pulled me against his body and kissed me passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him hungry back. It was so natural. I breathed heavily. He pushed me away and tore my dress off and paused.

_OK, what happens next?_

He encircled me. My eyes followed him. He savoured this moment. He was dressed in the judge robe and I was standing in front of him naked and barefoot. I did not mind.

"Tell me how you feel, Isabella," he whispered in my ear. His lips brushed the shell of my ear. I felt his breath on my neck.

The waves of arousal were rolling through me. I closed my eyes and concentrated on pleasure. I could not speak. I could barely stand. _What is he doing?_

"It is torture, isn´t it? I have been living under this pressure for one year. It's enough to drive you crazy. I can control my own bonds. I was able to kill my maker. Nevertheless, this bond is really somehow special." His lips grazed my neck. "Isabella," he whispered. "I will punish you for every second of my torture."

Suddenly I was lying on the table again and his hands were sliding over my body. His fingers trailed from my face down over my neck, my shoulders then he slipped to my breasts to my nipples. I clenched my fist. His both hands moved slowly over my chest down to the waist and butt. His eyes never strayed from my face. He was watching my expression. I felt like on the sacrificial altar. He started kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He grabbed my arms pinned them to the table and his lips moved over my body to my sensitive spot and lingered. He pressed it and slid. I moaned loud. I scratched his shoulders with my fingernails. I wanted more all my restraints were gone. He stripped his robe, jacket and unbuttoned his clothes. I did not notice the details. Suddenly I felt sharp pain when he had entered me and then he moved in me, kissing my lips and neck, holding my hands up. I could not recognize my voice during my release. I breathed fiercely.

"Do you already know why I want you to be close?" He took me from the table and laid me down on the bed. He took his clothes off and continued making love with me. I forgot everything. My pain was gone.

We were lying in the bed together. I pressed my head on his chest?

"I will never feed on humans."

He froze when he had heard it. "I know. It is OK," he said unruffled. "I like your eyes. I have never seen so beautiful eyes. Besides you have a free will."

"It is not true. You can use the compulsions against me."

"I can but I am not going to do that anymore. You are not my servant you are my wife," he informed me politely.

"What?" I blurted out and raised my head from his chest to get a better view of his face.

"Didn´t you know that?" He was surprised.

"No, actually no. Nobody informed me. My God." I shook my head and frowned in confusion. I tried to process this information without letting my brain explode.

"Why me? Why did you choose me?"

"I did not. You had been mine before you were born." He was running his hand over my exposed back.

"Is it about the bond? Are we mates?" It must be true that clears everything although it is unbelievable. How high is the possibility of being mate of Aro Volturi?

"Yes." He pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Did you ask Marcus?"

"No, there is no need to ask." He stroked my jaw. "It is ironic. I have never been looking for mate or love or this kind of …." He sighed shook his head and waved his hand. "It is complicated."

"What now?"

"We set the rules," he said firmly without smiling.

"What rules?"

"I´m going to make every effort not to scare you. I have no desire to control you, my dear. I do not care about blood you drink, you can drain fishes if you want, or even about your friends. You will not visit your parents or Forks. It is not safe. Please, I ask you to be reasonable. The Cullens or Eleazar and his family can come to visit you if you wish. Renata is your bodyguard now and you will not leave the castle without her. I ask you not to subvert my will. It is for your own safety. I have a lot of enemies everywhere.

You will not interfere in my business. I am in charge. I come from a different time period. The women yielded to the men. When I was young man such a thing was natural to do. It is an insult to undermine my authority or my decision. That goes for everyone even for Marcus and Caius. You read the Bible, didn´t you?

„What do you expect me to do?" I had a premonition.

„Relax, my dear you are a perfect mate. Stay just the way you are and I will be happy. Nevertheless, it is important to understand one thing. We can be equal in bed but we are not equal in the throne room. Renata will give you instructions and you will follow this instructions," he said unruffled.

„What instructions?" I start being nervous. I do not like the way he spoke although his voice was very soft.

„It is about common sense. It is not your place to interfere in the trials or the other affairs. It is not your place to interrupt, share with me or somebody else your opinions or even speak aloud without being asked in the throne room." His face was serene.

"OK, it is like in the court building before judge."

"Yes, exactly."

„However, we take our business seriously. Sometimes it could be very hard for somebody like you to watch. I think it will be better when you do not attend the trials. It is up to you, of course. I wish only the best for you. You can be happy here, Isabella." He caressed my jaw.

I forgot that my mate is a judge, jury and executioner. How will someone like me live with someone like him? Who knows.

„Isabella, I love to know your opinions but private. I have a desire to fulfil all your wishes, requests and needs."

I knew that it was true.

„We will argue privately without audience." He smirked.

„Is it possible to argue with you without punishment?"

He sighed. „It is only a game, Isabella. I rule vampire world. I cannot be controled by my wife. You must be the first who will yield to me. I cannot show weakness. Could you help me please? Will you play with me?"

I took a deep breath. „I do my best. I think under the circumstances it is very natural to do that this way."

He pulled me against him, rolled over me and pinned me on the bed. „I promise you will not regret."

I did not know what it exactly meant to yield to Aro Volturi but I would do everything for him. I loved him. I could not be without him because he was a part of me now and I was a part of him but I was sure that my life will not always be a bed of roses.

The end

**I am sorry, I know this story does not work for everybody but I wanted traditional characters. Bella was sweet teenager in Twilight and Aro extreme dominant and ****power-hungry**** three thousand years old vampire. **

**There is a sequel Dance with the devil II so you can read more about them.**

**I´m honoured that you read it. Thank you for all your reviews. **

**Again please, I´m not native speaker. I read the story again and again and corrected a lot of mistakes but I cannot catch all of them. I hope it is not too annoying. I am sorry for that. Thank you.**


End file.
